


Touch

by Dyinglove



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, and all my sins, blowjob, i mean all the sexy stuff, perhaps a bit feelings thown into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyinglove/pseuds/Dyinglove
Summary: The continuer of that sex scene after Gheorghe's and Johnny's first kiss nobody but myself asked for!





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much that my beauty sleep could be ignored to get this filthy fic done. Lol.

Johnny was not a faggot.

He enjoyed finding his release in male bodies but that didn't mean he got attraction to them. They were two wholly different things. When that blonde, what was his name again?, said the word _We_ to his ears, it didn't sound right, so all he got was a flat-out _No_ before Johnny slammed the door shut and drove away, not bothering to give the boy a second glance.

So why did his eyes keep lingering on Gheorghe's body? Sure, the man was a walking sex god, broad shoulders down to narrow waist and all, but he had screwed enough attractive lads in the pub's toilet more than he cared to count to know better than to let his eyes wander the body at days and fight an erection at nights. Jesus, he needed help, or rather a good fuck for that matter. All his youth had been about getting his eyes on a random guy and getting laid right after, they even hadn't literally laid down on anything, but why bother with touches, and kisses, when all he wanted was to get off. Okay, maybe he was a freak, but he had never felt a slightest shame. There was nothing wrong in wanting to release some stress after hours of work.

The Gyspo had gone mad at the endearment he gave him and Johnny's mind was still occupied with the weight on his body when Gheorghe tackled him onto the ground, his rough hands and hot breath against his face. And he had licked his lips out of instincts like a damn teenage girl waiting to be kissed. He was royally fucked.

The fight and quick blowjob the next day right outside under the eyes of God didn't help either. It was mostly rolling around to strive for dominance, all intense and dirty and hot. God yes, so fucking hot they hadn't felt the crispy grass under their butt nor the chilly air biting their skin and flesh. Johnny had refused to give Gheorghe the kiss and the man had stopped his hand when he intended to put his dick inside him. When did the quick fuck have to be about give and take? So that was why Johnny still felt very sexually frustrated after releasing his seed into his own fist while sucking Gheorghe, he had been painfully turned on that he couldn't wait for his turn to get favor back from the man.

Set the sex aside, their relationship, whatever it was, had become less sour, and if he still stared at Gheorghe, he only felt a bit of embarrassment when he got caught.

Though that didn't mean he could fall asleep easily that night when the rustling sounds of Gheorghe's clothes informed him that the man was stripping. And when the large warm hand was laid on his shoulder and slid down his arm, Johnny gave no flying fuck if he acted like a horny sex-addict which he was, and turned to grope for the man's crotch. The grip Gheorghe had on his wrist was relentless it hurt, but when he grazed his knuckles over his cheek, Johnny's breath stuttered with the tenderness of the act. The tenderness also turned him on more, and he tried to get to Gheorghe's dick again. He was so irritated when his hand was forced back up, but he didn't fight when Gheorghe kissed his palm. The cut hadn't fully healed and gave him a slight twinge, but the man's lips were wet and soft.

Gheorghe leaned in to kiss him, but hell no. Johnny did _not_ do kissing.

Normally he wouldn't care less if there were more exposed skin during sex, but now he swallowed when Gheorghe pulled off his sweater and undershirt, and helped him get off his clothes. Gheorghe's hands were on on every inch of skin he could get. Johnny had always hated excessive touches, but now he just wasn't able to swat those calloused hands away. He was panting hard by the time Gheorghe's fingers played with his nipples and learned the plane of his torso.

Johnny was taken aback when Gheorghe took hold of his hand and brought it to his chest. He also hated touching others unless it was to pin them down and take control, and now he was forced to press his hand onto the man's skin. Gheorghe's heart was beating frantically, and maybe, just maybe, it was nice knowing what his touch could do to a person. Johnny wondered if he could do more to work up the ever-patient Gheorghe, and he reached up to touch his face. Gheorghe was a handsome man. His deep eyes hid under long lashes, that stubble that suited him perfectly, and those lustful lips. Kissing meant something more than the basic need of getting off, kissing meant the wish to make love with one's body, to give pleasure as much as take.

Gheorghe's gaze was fierce when he waited for Johnny to make his decision and take the last step. Johnny remembered Gheorghe smearing his saliva over the cut and fit their palms together, remembered him sharing his seasoning bag with Johnny when they ate noddles, and remembered him not giving up on saving the newborn lamb and giving her motherly love and then a real mother. The slickness, the taste, the feeling of adoration and compassion.

Johnny kissed him then. All the breaths rushed out of his lungs and he hadn't realized he had been holding them. The first kiss was soft and he pulled away immediately after the first brush as though he was burnt. But then it felt like drowning, so he leaned in to claim that mouth back. He hadn't known kissing could be this satisfying.

Gheorghe left his mouth just to suck at his neck and licked down to his shoulder with his hot tongue. Johnny had no choice but hold onto the man and gasp against his salty skin. Now that he knew the taste of Gheorghe, he wanted more. He curled his fingers through the man's hair to pull his face closer and kissed him again. And again and again. They clutched at each other as though they could merge into one. Gheorghe's chest was against his, and he rutted against his body until Johnny couldn't stand the pressure and toppled over on his back.

Gheorghe pulled away from the kiss for air, but it didn't last long for he continued the job of his wonderful mouth and bit several marks onto Johnny chest. He was having one legs between Johnny's own and grinding his clothed erection on Johnny's thigh as he sucked his nipple. When he slid further down to dip his tongue into his belly button, waves of pleasure were sent down south.

"Get my pants off," Johnny gasped, "Now."

He must have looked so desperate, because Gheorghe, instead of making a retort, just fumbled with the offending clothing and tossed them aside. Or that the man had also been so desperate.

Johnny shivered when his member was released from the confine of his underwear and met the cold air, but the warmth immediately returned when Gheorghe came back from stripping himself off and settled between Johnny's legs. He parted them further to the point of uncomfortable and kissed his inner thighs. His curly soft hair prickled Johnny's cock and he wanted to scream. If Gheorghe intended to blow him, he would better do it quick, or else Johnny would just take matter into his hands, literally, because he was so hard he could explode. He whimpered when Gheorghe kept ignoring his raging hard-on and giving special massage to his thighs. It felt good, but also painful.

"Are you gonna suck me or not?" Johnny's voice was breaking all over the places. He got up and leaned onto one of his elbow and took hold of Gheorghe's nape to pull his face closer to his cock.

Gheorghe's hand still kneaded his thighs and he looked up at Johnny, pinning him in place with his gaze only. He probably took pity on Johnny, for he smirked and leaned down to give his cock a tentative lick. Johnny moaned deep in his throat. God, yes, finally. Gheorghe must have been so encouraged by the lewd sound he made, because he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. Johnny fell back onto his back with a sob. He looked down to see Gheorghe pull away and use his hand to jerk him, the foreskin moving up and down smoothly with his strokes, his eyes fixed on the flesh as if he was fascinated. The pressure built in Johnny's navel and he just couldn't let it end like this. If anything, Gheorghe seemed to be the type who liked going slow, but Johnny needed to release inside him, mouth or whatever, not a casual handjob. He had to do something so he could get his way.

"You faggot don't know how to give head?"

Gheorghe looked up at him then, his eyes were hooded, but there was a spark crossing over when he heard Johnny asked again. "So Gyspy doesn't do blowjobs then?"

Gheorghe practically growled and his grip on the base of Johnny was hard enough to make him squirm in pain. He used his fingers to pull down the foreskin to reveal the angrily red head covered by precome. He darted out his tongue and licked over the slit, not stopping even when Johnny instinctively yanked at his hair. He then moved down and kissed along Johnny's sharp and finally took it into his mouth. It was tight, wet, and so fucking hot. Gheorghe sucked him to the base, his nose pressed into Johnny's public hair. He made that animalistic sounds each time he swallowed down the length, and just a bit more, just a bit, Johnny would be over the edges. But of course Gheorghe was crueler than he looked. He pulled away with an obscene sound.

"Insult me again and you will know how Romania use their mouths to give torment," Gheorghe sneered and Johnny felt a chill down his spine.

He gulped, "Always with the big talk, Gyspo."

Gheorghe had his hands under Johnny's knees and pushed them up until they pressed again his chest. This time he couldn't see what the man was up to down there, but he nearly shouted when he felt lips against his hole. God, this is insane. The man did have a magical mouth. He was brushing his lips over Johnny's fluttering hole and he had never thought how overwhelmed the sensation got him. He had heard of rimming but no one had ever done it to him, and to be honest, he would have never let anyone do it to him. But Gheorghe was bloody good at this, he was licking his way through the tight fold and his tongue was slick and scorching hot inside his body. Johnny's knuckles turned white as he gripped at the straws under him and pushed his body down onto Gheorghe's face to get his tongue in deeper. The roughness of stubble against sensitive skin would make him feel tingled there for days. By the time Gheorghe used one hand to open his cheek more and with his other hand he thrusted two fingers inside along with his tongue, Johnny whined at the stretch, but that didn't stop Gheorghe from swirling his fingers around to seek his prostate. Johnny arched off the ground and came with a hoarse shout when the man found that bundle of nerves, come trickling down onto his stomach. Gheorghe then gave a special care to his abdomen and licked him all clean.

"Jesus," Johnny breathed out and pulled Gheorghe up until he faced him. "I should be tormented all day."

Gheorghe grinned. His face was flushed red and his lips were swollen and slicked with spit. There was come still sticking over his stubble and he looked so sexy and delicious Johnny wished he could devour him all. So he leaned up to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside that incredible mouth to taste Gheorghe and himself.

"And I'm still hard," Johnny murmured between kisses, letting his hands exploring the smooth skin and hard muscles. They rutted against each other until it was not enough. He was meant to roll over and fuck into Gheorghe's body, but the man was faster and stronger. After some weak protest, Johnny found himself on his stomach, face buried in the crook of his elbow. Normally he would be the dominant, he never liked the idea of someone fucking him, but Gheorghe had crossed that line already. He had made Johnny initiate the kiss, touched the most private part of his body. He would claim back his position later, if things didn't get complicated and turned into a disaster after the compassionate sex, but for now, Johnny could even let the man thrust his dick into him until it touched his heart and soul if Gheorghe wanted.

With one hand interwoven with Johnny's, Gheorghe used his other hand to guide his member to his entrance. Johnny was tensed. He had been fingered thoroughly ealier, but it would still hurt to be penetrated. And this was the first time he bottomed. The blunt head shoved at his hole lightly until Johnny relaxed enough to let him in. He slid in slowly with his ragged breath. Johnny groaned at the burn. When Gheorghe's whole girth was surrounded by him, he stayed still and just gave several small kisses between Johnny's shoulder blades. It felt soothing.

Despite the pain, Johnny looked over his shoulder at him, smiling wryly. "Gyspy afraid of breaking people?"

Funnily enough, Gheorghe just rolled his eyes, and rolled his hips as well. The stretch got more familiar with each careful thrust and soon gave way to pleasure. His belly was warm with flying butterflies at the thought of being full after so long of emptiness, and loneliness that he hadn't realized that he had felt until now.

"God, yes, harder," he rasped, reaching back to clutch the other's ass to pull him deeper if possible.

And he was blessed because Gheorghe didn't need to be told twice. His thrusts were wild now. His body was in a strong rhythm of push and pull, and Johnny couldn't let himself get lagged behind, he moved his body in sync with Gheorghe until the slapping sound of skin against skin and lewd gasps and moans became a harmony. Thank God the baby lamb had been moved out, warm and cozy with his mother, or Johnny would be irked at how their sex affected her sleep. And wouldn't it be awkward to have a pair of lamb's eyes watching them making love?

He snorted out a laugh at the thought and yelped when Gheorghe pulled out abruptly and turned him around onto his back and thrusted into him again in a span of three seconds.

"What is so funny?" Gheorghe breathed out as he picked up back his speed, left hand finding Johnny's right one again.

"Nothing," Johnny gasped when his prostate was stroke again, head throwing back.

Gheorghe didn't pry more, he just leaned down to kiss his ear and then neck, whispering, "Freak."

Johnny used his free hand to run over Gheorghe's matted curly strands, massaging his scalp, smiling. "Faggot."

Gheorghe's throaty laugh sent vibration through his body. The sound was sexy and Johnny shivered, his balls get high and tight, stomach twisted into knots and screaming for release. The heaviness of Gheorghe's balls thumping onto his ass informed him that the man was also falling apart. So when he wrapped his legs around Gheorghe's thighs to urge him harder, deeper, and stronger, the man shoved hard into him twice before Johnny came with a low moan, beads of come spurting out and being smeared over their stomachs with the movements they had together throughout the climax. Gheorghe's hips stuttered and he came inside him. Hot as blood.

"You kissed me," Gheorghe said as they lay bonelessly on all the clothing they could grope around, limbs tangled. The sex was hot and still made his blood boil with adrenaline, but the freezing weather kept them to the reality and grounded.

"I also let you fuck me stupid," Johnny said, one hand playing with the shorter hair on the man's nape. Gheorghe had collapsed onto him and had only had enough strength to pull his dick off him. Johnny wouldn't say he minded the warmth and weight of him on his body though.

"I will let you do me next time," Gheorghe mumbled against his chest, sounding sleepy already. And sincere.

"There is a next time?" Johnny looked down at him as Gheorghe gazed up. There was a flash of hurt and uncertainty dancing across his face, and Johnny's heart gave a dull aching pang.

Gheorghe composed his expression quick enough, and smiled at him, shaking his head. "I don't know why you play hard to get in emotions, but there's also another part of you playing hard to get right now." He finished the statement with his hand sneaking between their bodies to touch Johnny's hardening cock, which earned him a slap on the butt.

"Hey now."

"Faggot." Gheorghe smiled at him, his eyes warm.

"Oh yes, I am." Johnny pulled him in for a kiss, a promise kiss for more.


End file.
